


It's Alexander Lightwood-Bane

by HopeSilverheart



Series: The Lightwood-Banes [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Crack, Established Relationship, Humour, I blame this on the Malec Server, Inappropriate use of the Soul Sword, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, No one believes they are though, The Clave sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: They’re married now, for heaven’s sake, yet only his family and a few of his close lieutenants are aware of it. Not even the ring on his left hand is enough of a wake-up call for the Shadow World.Usually, he doesn’t care. Everyone can believe whatever they want; the only thing that matters is Alec and Magnus’ relationship. They’re happy and in love and married, and no one can take that away from them. However, as he faces a trial by Soul Sword because of his ‘lacklustre alibi’, Alec suddenly wishes his people had been a bit quicker on the uptake.Or: the Shadow World doesn't believe Alec and Magnus are married, so Alec is forced into a Soul Sword trial. Humour ensues.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Lightwood-Banes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766485
Comments: 44
Kudos: 567





	It's Alexander Lightwood-Bane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallenhurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenhurricane/gifts), [Skylar102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/gifts), [ColorfulWarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/gifts), [notquiteascrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/gifts).



> i blame all of this on the Malec server and every single person who participated in that damned conversation about the soul sword. i don't know whether to be proud or ashamed of this.

They never intended on keeping their relationship a secret.

Honestly, Alec doesn’t know how they reached this point. He and Magnus loved each other and weren’t ashamed to admit it. They went on dates whenever they could and bragged about each other whenever someone was willing to listen.

Really, it wasn’t their fault at all. It wasn’t their fault no one had believed them when they first announced their relationship. It wasn’t their fault the Nephilim were too stuck in their old ways to believe in a union between a downworlder and a shadowhunter. It wasn’t their fault the rest of the Downworld was too blind to notice anything.

Still, Alec didn’t think it would come to this.

They’re married now, for heaven’s sake, yet only his family and a few of his close lieutenants are aware of it. Not even the ring on his left hand is enough of a wake-up call for the Shadow World.

Usually, he doesn’t care. Everyone can believe whatever they want; the only thing that matters is Alec and Magnus’ relationship. They’re happy and in love and married, and no one can take that away from them. However, as he faces a trial by Soul Sword because of his ‘lacklustre alibi’, Alec suddenly wishes his people had been a bit quicker on the uptake.

He doesn’t even know why he needs an alibi. He had been in New York all weekend and the murdered shadowhunter had been found in Chicago. He knows the Consul doesn’t appreciate some of his more progressive methods, but the accusation is ridiculous and they all know it. Especially since Alec actually _has_ a goddamned alibi. If only they’d let him call Magnus in, he’d be able to confirm everything.

As it is, though, Magnus is unable to enter Idris and Alec is stuck with his amused siblings and an army of shadowhunters ready to see him crack under the pressure. They’re about to be sorely disappointed.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” the Consul starts, her voice loud and clear. She’s smirking, as though she knows some sort of secret he doesn’t. “Head of the New York Institute. You are here today to tell us the truth about what you were doing this weekend whilst a noble shadowhunter was being murdered. Depending on your answers, you may or may not face a trial concerning your involvement in said murder.”

This is ridiculous. Alec can’t believe he’s stuck here. Magnus had been planning a wonderful evening for the two of them and Alec had to cancel because of a sham of a trial.

“Where were you last Saturday, between 5 and 11 in the evening?”

“In Brooklyn, New York City,” Alec answers monotonously. Surely, that answer alone is enough to get him off the hook. New York was hours away from Chicago, and there’s no way he could have been in two places at once.

“Who were you with?”

“The High Warlock of Brooklyn himself.”

He knows he’s being vague, but he honestly couldn’t care less. These shadowhunters have refused to believe Alec over and over again about his relationship with Magnus. He’s not really in the mood to share with the class.

“What were you doing in his apartment?” He doesn’t even know who asks the question. The whole room seems to be buzzing with noise and Alec can’t recognise a single person apart from Jace and Izzy, who are grinning gleefully. If they thought they could get away with it, they would probably be cackling.

“Do you really want me to answer that question?” Alec asks, fighting against the sword’s compelling powers.

“Yes, Mr. Lightwood,” the Consul grits out. “You’ve been wasting our time for long enough.”

“ _I’ve_ been wasting _your_ time?” Alec laughs, earning himself a stern glare. “Fine, Magnus and I were watching TV. One of those shows I hate but follow anyways because it makes Magnus happy. After that, we made di-”

“Let me get this straight, Mr. Lightwood,” the Consul interrupts him. Alec is very tempted to make a joke about how _not_ straight he is, but he knows it would only drag this on for even longer. “You were with Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, but there was no business involved?”

“Oh no, not business at all,” Alec answers immediately, cursing his brain and the sword and everyone who decided to go along with this hare-brained scheme. “It was all pleasure, I assure you.”

For a second, he thinks that’ll be it. He’s given them his alibi again and hadn’t lied about anything the first time around. The look on the Consul’s face tells him she’s well aware of that but determined to get the full truth out of him anyways. It has nothing to do with her murder case, but she’s always wanted to uncover all his deepest, darkest secrets.

If only she knew how beautiful his ‘secret’ truly is.

“Where were you, exactly?” Someone asks. This time, Jace and Izzy _definitely_ choke on a laugh. Not that he can blame them, especially since he knows exactly what’s about to come out of his mouth.

“In his bedroom, mostly,” Alec answers, ignoring the scandalised looks on the traditional shadowhunters’ faces. “In his bed, to be even more precise.”

“What on earth were you _doing_ there?”

“I don’t think you want me to answer that,” Alec smirks, gesturing towards Jace and Izzy, who are barely keeping it together. “My family is here, and they shouldn’t have to hear the answer to that question.”

“Why? What are you trying to hide?” the Consul challenges him. “Mr. Lightwood, answer the question. What were you doing in the warlock’s bedroom?”

“We were… testing his soundproof wards,” Alec answers, proud of himself for finding a way around that one. He really doesn’t want to know how Izzy and Jace would have reacted if he had said anything else. “They’re really good, I think you should consider putting them here, too. I’m sure I could convince Magnus to give you a discount if you let me leave sooner rather than later.”

“Trying to bribe us into letting you go?” Someone shouts. Idiots, the lot of them. “Isn’t it suspicious that he was with a downworlder when Eleanor died? The warlock could have easily portalled to Chicago.”

“Magnus didn’t portal me or anyone else to Chicago,” Alec snaps. They can accuse him all they want, but he’s not going to stand there and listen as they try to blame Magnus for their own shortcomings. “Neither of us had anything to do with Eleanor’s death, and everyone in this room knows it. Now, if you’re quite done with this farce, I would really like to get home to my husband.”

The room is silent for a second, and Alec sighs. He should have kept his mouth shut, because any moment now…

Everyone starts talking and yelling at once, asking him why they didn’t know about this husband, why he had been keeping him a secret, who it is, where they live, if his husband knows about his dealings with Magnus… It’s a nightmare and Alec just wants them all to shut up.

He wants to be with Magnus, curled up in their bed and telling him about his absurd day. He wants the Consul to stop acting like a fool and do her job for once. He wants them to leave him out of their political shenanigans. Unfortunately, Alec rarely gets what he wishes for.

“Who is your husband, Mr. Lightwood?” The Consul is grinning like the cat who caught the canary.

“Not that it’s any of your business,” he sneers. “But I’ve been happily married to Magnus Lightwood-Bane for half a year. Now, are you finally satisfied? Or do you want us to go back to our earlier discussion? Because I could very easily tell you all about mine and Magnus’ sex life. It would certainly be a lot more interesting than this little interrogation you’ve been conducting uselessly.”

Most of the room seems to want him to stay on the stand and expand on his relationship with a warlock, but Alec doesn’t listen to their questions. He’s been trying to tell them about this for so long, he won’t give them a damn crumb now that they’ finally want to hear about it.

Thankfully, the Consul seems to sense his impatience and barely-restrained resentment, because she gestures for a Silent Brother to retrieve the sword.

“After careful consideration-” Alec snorts. “-I have come to the conclusion that Alexander Gideon Lightwood was not involved in the murder of one of our people.”

Alec steps down from the raised dais and towards the Consul. She must see something on his face, because she takes a step back as though she’s afraid he’s going to slap her. It’s tempting, but Alec has more self-control than that. He has more self-control than her.

Still, he stops right in front of her and clears his throat, wanting the whole room to listen. He knows he’s already made his point, but he wants to make sure no one decides to disregard his previous words and continue to act as though he isn’t married to a powerful downworlder.

They’ve lived in denial for long enough as it is.

“Just to be clear, Consul, it’s Alexander Gideon Lightwood- _Bane_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And thank you to [Amelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce) for reading this over and correcting my late-night mistakes! Honestly, I have no idea where I was going with this fic, but I think it turned out quite nicely all things considered. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Love, Julie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
